A tale of godtier
by Spider milk
Summary: Harry survived the killing curse but something happens to him and his blood.
1. Chapter 1

Spider milk: Hey.

Harry: Hello.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_Chucklevoodoos_

/Parseltongue/

_/Parseltongue while using chucklevoodoos_/

£alternian£

Prophecy

Title: A Tale of Godtier.

Chapter: The Prophecy.

Albus Dumbledore sat across the table from one of the candidates for teaching Division, she was currently stating something about being from a long line of seers.

"The one who is aware of rage will soon come,

With him he shall bring either light or dark,

The dark lord knows not of the boy's power,

The light lord knows not of the truth,

He shall be marked with rage on the unholy night, 

The ones who have died and risen again shall stand by his side."

Albus stared at the woman, who had returned to prattling on about her family history, what had he just witnessed? "You have the job," he said before getting up and walking toward the flew.

* * *

[timeskip: Halloween night]

* * *

Lilly looked down at her two sons, Frank James Potter, who had his fathers eyes and hair, and Hadrian Regulus Potter, who had black hair and strangely purple eyes, though she knew that they would probably change to a dark blue, her sister had blue eyes.

"Lilly!" James shouted from downstairs.

" What?" She returned

"It's time to go." He said, she looked at the clock seeing that James was right and then looked down at her sons and sighed before slowly walking down stairs and flewing to the party at the marauders hideout

The Potters had been out for almost an hour when the Death Eaters had came in, Voldemort rushed into the nursery, looked at the two children and glared slightly, if the children had been on his side he wouldn't have to do this he didn't believe in punishing a magic child for the sins of their parents so long as they weren't mudbloods. He flicked his wand, wordlessly sending a bright green light at the purple eyed boy, his eyes widened when a black shield surrounded the boy and sent the curse back at him, he felt a slight pain as his soul floated out of the body it had used as a host. The two boys started crying, one had a new scar and one had just felt the first of his rage.

Harry: You suck.

Spider milk: How so?

Harry: you just ended it like that without telling them what happened next.

Spider milk: So, I have a flashback planned.

Harry: Ugh. *facepalm*

Spider milk: Hey guys could you please review and tell me what you think?

Harry: Or don't if you do she'll get hyper and not sleep till she has written out the entire story...

Spider milk: I am not that bad!

Harry: You bought twenty bucks worth of Faygo and valentines chocolates at the dolor store.

Spider milk: So?

Harry: It's not healthy!

Spider milk: I know it isn't idiot.

Harry: Then why did you get it?

Spider milk: Because.

Harry: *sigh*

Spider milk: So anyway review and I'll give you all virtual Faygo!

Harry: No bribing them.

Spider milk: Aww!

Harry: bye. *drags spider milk off to write the next chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

Spider milk: *gives out Faygo* Thanks Rage Player!  
Harry: She is done!  
Spider milk: Shut up.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
Chucklevoodoos  
/Parseltongue/  
/Parseltongue while using chucklevoodoos/  
£alternian£  
Prophecy  
Title: A Tale of Godtier.  
Chapter: Blood of The Boy.

Harry sat on his small cot in the cupboard under the stairs, tears stinging at his eyes, his body was covered in cuts and bruises. His aunt and uncle had taken to beating him until he passed out since they first saw his blood spill out of a small cut. Harry had been making dinner for them, a stew, he cut his hand while chopping and like any normal three year old he had screamed in pain, but when his aunt came all she saw was the color of the blood, it was purple, a deep rich purple. After that he had been beaten at least once a day, but it wasn't their fault he was the freak, after all who had purple blood? Harry sighed and looked around his small cupboard looking for anything that he could eat but all he saw was spiders and he didn't know if they could kill him. Harry closed his eyes and felt himself slip away into the world of dreams.

* * *

Dream

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see a beach, near the edge of the water sat a small boy who looked like he was in a Halloween costume. The boy was crying purple tears, Harry blinked at this, was this boy like him? He silently prayed that the boy was a freak, then he would have a friend. All of a sudden a boy who looked like the one crying, exempt for the horns on this one's costume were smaller, walked up to the purple boy and started to pat and shoosh the boy.  
The scene changed to the purple boy and a small boy in a wheel chair with bull like horns in a room full of horns and bottles of variously colored liquids.  
"Gamzee... Uh thank you for helping me..." The boy in the wheel chair said almost in a whisper  
"No motherfuckin problem Tavbro." The boy he now knew as Gamzee said.  
"HARRY!" The voice rang throughout his head before his eyes snapped open.

* * *

Dream Over

* * *

Harry got out of the cupboard to be greeted with the sight of his aunt standing next to a fully grown man who was wearing weird glasses that blocked out his eyes.  
"Hello young man." The man said.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"A friend."  
"He is gonna take you to a place with others like you." His aunt sneered, the boy from his dream popped into his head and he absently wondered if he would be there.  
"Umm... Will Gamzee be there?" He flushed as he realized what he said.  
"Yes." The man stated blankly.  
"Then take me there." He ordered as though he wasn't the child here.  
"Very well." The man replied.

Spider milk: Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.  
Harry: Of course you will, I happen to know that you have the beginning planed already.  
Spider milk: Okay goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

Spider milk: hello.  
Harry: Hey.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_Chucklevoodoos_

/Parseltongue/

_/Parseltongue while using chucklevoodoos_/

£alternian£

Prophecy

Title: A Tale of Godtier.

Chapter: The Gods of Rage.

Gamzee walked back and forth, stepping on countless horns in the process, the person that he... They had been waiting for was finally coming to their hive. _Gamzee, if you keep it up you'll wake up Meulin. _Kurbro's voice rang clear in his head and he felt a slight pull to stop, he looked at the taller Makara narrowing his eyes slightly, "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I STOP?" The other him leaked out slightly as his gaze shifted to the midblood sitting on the throne to the left of The Grand Highblood's. _Because I'll kill you if you do._ He smirked at the words his brother chose to use "how the fuck can I wake up a deaf girl by making noise?" Kurloz looked at the girl with sadness glowing in his purple eyes.

"Stop this and get the lowbloods out of here, it is bad enough I have to let that motherfuckin human in my hive." The Grand Highblood interrupted the conversation, Gamzee nodded and looked at the small mutant that was glaring at the two smaller Makaras, his morail was no doubt smart enough not to flip his shit with the oldest of the three purple bloods.

* * *

With Harry

* * *

Harry stared out the window as the man, whose name he had been told was *David Strider, ordered an apple juice and Doritos.

"What do you want?" David said

"Umm... Do they have any pies?" He asked, remembering something about Gamzee and pies being said in one of the few conversations that he had with the American.

"Uhh yeah they have apple pies." Dave replied before turning to the flight attendant and ordering the pie.

* * *

Timeskip: the meeting.

* * *

Gamzee stared at the door, he could sense the purple blood behind the door, his chucklevoodoos begged him to reach out to the boy and finish the link that had already started. Kurloz smiled a creepy small smile as the door creeped open and a small boy with short wild black hair entered the throne room.

"Hello my motherfuckin brother," The Grand Hoighblood said.

"Who are you...?"

"I am The motherfuckin Grand Highblood."

"Huh?"

"I am Gamzee's ancestor."

The boy nodded.

"Do you understand why you're here motherfucker?"

"N...no."

"Well then let me be the motherfucking first to tell you, you are us, or rather you are our motherfucking life line, you were created when Gamzee's team won the game to protect the line of the gods."

The boy stared at the giant troll, his eyes dark purple eyes wider than most would think possible.

"That was probably a lot to take in for such a small mother fucker, your memories should come back in whole tonight, though i should warn you it seems as though you have already reached godtier."

The boy tilted his head and opened his mouth as though he was about to ask something before his eyes closed and he hit the floor of the throne room with a dull thud that resounded through the hive.

"I'll take the motherfucker." Gamzee said as he got up from his throne and picked up the small boy, easily throwing the boy over his shoulder.

Spider milk: thank you again for reviewing Rage player.

Harry: Yeah.

* I will call alpha Dave David and beta Dave Dave.

Spider milk: I need some help, do you guys think I should have Draco as the Strider? If not then do you have anyone else who you would like to see as any of the other Families? If so please put suggestions in reviews.


End file.
